kaijuhybrid_and_superkaijuhybridsfandomcom-20200216-history
Biozilla
Biozilla is the brother of Biollante until she saw his evil plans to get rid of the world. Name Biozilla's name means "Plant Zilla." But however, he is also part Orga and that would give it it's design. Design Appearance Biozilla almost looks like a plant version of Orga but a little bit different. He has two arms. He also has three claws on his feet and two on his arms. His back is covered with acid proof red petals. His tail can unfold to mini vines that he can stab his prey with. He can fold it back to one big tail to smack and stab with. He does have to vines on his back that can reach. Roar Biozilla was a bunch of screeching and hissing sounds. He does growl a bit almost like how Godzilla does. But it does combine Biollante's roar, Godzilla's, and Orga's because at some point, he roar a deep growl. Personality Biozilla's personality is almost like Biollante's but more like Orga. Biozilla is good at hiding stuff from his allies. Biozilla wants to rid the world of Titans and become the King of the Monsters. So if he some how got Biollante on his side, then they would rule the world together! However Biollante didn't wanted to rid the world of Titans and thus, cause them to fight each other. Even tho that Genshiro Shiragami created him and add a secret ingredient, He still wants to be the only one of his kind. Origins Biozilla is Biollante's brother who was made the same way he was. Biozilla first appeared in Biollante 2: False Brother and Biozilla is much similar to Godzilla than Biollante. Biozilla can breath a green atomic breath at it's victims or prey. Biozilla was a brother to Biollante because Biozilla was more Godzilla than plant. Biozilla has a acidproof armor on his back so that Biollante doesn't burn him alive. Biozilla was killed by Biollante by shoving him in a power plant and spraying acid all over it. That was the last time we saw of Biozilla. History Biollante 2: False Brother After planted and created by Genshiro Shiragami, Biozilla was born and free Biollante from a net that was on her. Biollante and Biozilla almost became like brothers and sisters until Biozilla went somewhere on his own and started eating dead bodies from the graveyard. After Biozilla notice Newt Shiragami, he chase him and try to eat him. After he ran back in the house, Biozilla try to look for him and his dad. Biozilla grab the house and yeet it away until Biollante came and punch him in the face after saving Newt and Genshiro. After he left, Biozilla notice a broken power plant and drain energy from it, gaining strength. Until Biollante came and roared at him. He roar back and they both ran towards each other. They both clashed into each other and fell down, until Biollante made the first move by her tendrils stabbing Biozilla, making him bleeded and pissed. Biozilla ran to her and bit her tendril. She was screaming in pain and used her corrosive sap at him but it didn’t nothing. Newt then shot Biozilla in the eye, half blinding him. He let go of Biollante’s tendril and Biollante pushed him down. Biollante turned around and notice the green glow coming from Biozilla. Biozilla used his atomic breath on her. She was blocking it with her tendrils. Biozilla was pushing her back with his atomic breath. Biollante pushed Biozilla again and used her corrosive sap on his lower half of his body. It did so damage and Biozilla was angry until he healed with some life force from the ground until he was back at full heath. Biollante’s tendrils bit into Biozilla’s arms and Biollante head smash him to the ground. Biozilla try to get up but Biollante was keeping him in the ground until she couldn’t feel him anymore. Biozilla dig underground and grab Biollante and slam her to the ground. Biozilla was about to finish her off until he was out of energy. He walked back to the broken power plant to refuel until Newt and Genshiro set some bombs and set it off, exploding the place and Biozilla somewhat in it. Biollante got up and notice Biozilla burning to death. Biollante used her corrosive sap on him to burn more. Biozilla was killed and was a pile of leaves and plants. Abilities Green Atomic Breath Biozilla can breath a Atomic like Godzilla but it's green. His neck and eyes glow before he use it. Acid Proof Armor Biozilla has a Acid Proof Armor on his back. However, it doesn't cover his whole body. Vines Biozilla has two vines on his back and his tail can unfold to countless vines to stab with and it can fold back to into one big tail. Durability Biozilla can withstand almost anything and has a acid proof armor on his back. Strength and Combat Biozilla almost won when he was fighting his sister, Biollante and killed unknown amount of humans in quick time. Weakness Stamina Biozilla can keep fighting forever. During fights, Biozilla lose at lot of stamina and will stop to refuel. Image Galley Info Image 1: Profile pic Image Galley Category:KaijuHybrids Category:KH